Flightless Bird, American Mouth
by GabbyBustsYourButt
Summary: This story is narrated by a seventeen year old schizophrenic patient named, Ally, and her pale face, worried boyfriend Austin. The story follows the two on a journey they take around America in a blue Subaru, they take this trip to get away. To get away from the needles, white walls, mothers and fathers even if it's just for a little while...Be kind and give this a read.


Chapter One

Ally's POV

"Ally, do you know how worried I've been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" His booming voice made me flinch. He has yelled at me like this before, many times, but it's still scary. "Where are you?! I'm coming to get you now!"

"Dad, Dad, Dad,"

He silenced.

"Dad," I look down at my dirt covered shoes, the toes were pointed towards each other. Mom always hated me standing like this. I couldn't help it, it just happened. "I have to do this."

"I don't care what you have to-"

"Dad, please, this is for me. I can't take it anymore; I needed to get out of there."

I hear him sigh. "Ally, just promise me you'll-"

"Yes, of course I'll do it. I'm not stupid." I laughed bitterly.

"Make sure he takes care of you." He says.

I look over to the guy leaning against the car, his face was pale and his eyes were staring towards me.

"He will, Dad." I look back at my shoes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Be careful."

"Always," I put the phone back on its hook. I thank the guy in the gas station for letting me use it.

I walk towards the car smiling. The guy smiles and holds his arm wide. I run and jump into them; he wraps them around my waist.

"I'm free." I whisper.

He leans away and pecks me on the lips. "Perfect," He lets me go and walks over to the driver's seat. I slip into the passenger side.

He looks over at me, it seem dreamlike. "Where to my love,"

I smile. "Tennessee,"

He nods turning the ignition on and pulling out of the gas station parking lot.

As we drove I looked out the window watching cars and houses pass by. I look down at my wrist wear the bracelet was still there. Shaky images and memories flash before my eyes; I close my eyes and let them pass.

**2 Months Earlier**

_ "Nobody ever gets out of here." Rosie said bluntly to me. _

_ "What do you mean 'never'?" I ask._

_ We were sitting on my bed, surround by gray walls covered by papers that I had written on. _

_ "Well once you are admitted to this place, you stay. Doesn't matter if you get better they keep you here until you go insane again. It's just an endless circle of fights that you'll never win. You say you're better, you can face society but they always find a reason to keep you. The more patients, the more they get paid."_

_ I shook my head. "They wouldn't keep me here when I get better."_

_ "If you get better," Rosie said under her breath, but I heard it. _

_ "What do you mean by that?" I ask._

_ She shakes her head and stands up. "Nothing at all, Ally."_

_ I stand up next to her. "I am going to get better. I don't wallow in my pain. I actually try!" I say raising my voice._

_ "You think I don't try, Ally? At least I go to my therapist and talk to her. At least I go to group meetings. At least I have a chance at being normal."_

_ I couldn't take it. I grab her by the hair and start pulling, she begins screaming. I start kneeing her in the face. Then the men in white uniform run in trying to make me release her nappy hair. The one with dark hair took a needle and injected it in my arm. I felt my hands go numb. _

_ Another dark haired man started pulling Rosie out of my room. Her face was bloody and her hair was more messed up than usual, as she was being pulled out she screamed back at me._

_ "You're just a schizophrenic freak!"_

_ I felt hot tears slide down my cheek as my head bobbed, the last thing I remembering see is Rosie's orange hair scattered across my floor._

**Present**

I slam my head against the back on the chair, keeping my eyes closed. I didn't want to think about it, but it kept popping back in my head. I slammed my head again and again. Why did I let them put the thought in my head? They always do this, putting unwanted thoughts in me. I slam my head again.

I feel Austin take my hand and put it to his lips. I stopped thinking. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His blonde hair was tousled; his eyes tired, his paleness didn't really help his situation. I probably didn't look any better. I sit up and flip the mirror down and look at myself. I also was pale; this was the first time I was actually out in the sun. My hair was oily from not taking showers and was tangled. But I didn't care; I didn't have a feeling for it.

"You look beautiful, love." He says.

I flip the mirror back up. I lean back and sigh, then look back at the bracelet.

"You too," I reply.

I hear him chuckle.

Austin's POV

We were on some highway I had forgotten the name of it, but we had been on it for a good forty minutes. I glance over at Ally; she had her arm out the window letting her hand ride the wind, her eyes were closed. I shifted my eyes back to the road. I let out a breath I forgot I was holding. It had been almost a year since the last time I saw her. Sure, we wrote to each other while she was there but it wasn't enough for me. I missed her. But I couldn't see her, I couldn't touch her, I couldn't hear her voice.

When she called me three days ago crying, it confused me. She hadn't been writing back lately and it was scaring me. I thought she did something reckless. So when she called me I was shocked but excited of course. The memory of the phone call played in my brain.

**Three Days Ago**

*Ring, ring_*_

_ I opened my eyes to darkness. I didn't hear anything so I shrugged and close my eyes again._

_*_Ring, ring_*_

_ I realized what it was. I reached towards what should be my bedside table and grabbed my phone. I pressed answer and put it to my ear. _

_ "Hello,"_

_ "Austin,"_

_ I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place it. "Yeah," I asked._

_ "Can you come and get me?" It was a female and she was crying. _

_ "Ally,"_

_ "Yeah, Austin it's me." It sounded like she had a smile in her voice._

_ I found myself smiling. "Wow, I haven't heard your voice in forever. I missed it."_

_ She laughed softly._

_ I sit up from my bed and flip my lamp on. "So why am I picking you up?" I found a pair of jeans and slipped them on, and then a red shirt. I stepped into my shoes._

_ "I broke out of the hospital."_

_ "What?" I was completely shocked. _

_ "Why do you sound angry? I did this for you and me. I want to see you."_

_ "Alright," The thought of seeing her again warmed me. "Where are you?"_

**Present**

"Austin,"

I look over at her. "Yeah,"

She yawns, "I'm tired."

"Well why don't you go to sleep, love?" I ask.

"Because," She began. "If I sleep they can get me easier. And you know I'm a deep sleeper."

I was almost too scared to ask. "Who are 'they'?" I asked anyway.

She huffed out a breath. "The people that have been following us since the last gas station," She said so plainly. She rested her head on her hand.

"Where are 'they'?"

She pointed to the review mirror, "The black car behind us. I think they are from the CIA and they want my brain for analyzing."

I looked at the mirror. Nobody was behind us and it's been like that for a while.

I sigh. I didn't want to make her angry so I played along. "Well you sleep while I stay up. They can't hurt you if I'm awake."

She glances over at me and sighs. "You're sure?"

I nod and squeeze her hand, I was still holding.

"Okay," She lets my hand go and pushing the seat back, getting in a more comfortable position and soon falls asleep.

I sigh and continue looking at the road.

**If you ever read the book, "The Fault in Our Stars" this may remind you of it a little bit. Just a little bit. So I give the idea of this to the author Mr. John Green.**

** Anyway I wasn't sure if I wanted to write this but I wrote a first chapter a while back. And I posted it to see if anybody would like the beginning. **

** So please tell me if you guys like and tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
